User talk:Awikicontributer
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Raze Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hola Sup. I am a huge fan of the Raze game series and so when I found this wiki, I was all like :) and yay and stuff. But it needed some things added and some editing needed to be done. So I added the page "Raze 2 Music" and I also edited the Home page. I also play on RuneScape; tell me if you play also and we can add each other as friends. TheAswanson 22:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sister Wiki Hello, this is chihang321, an admin of the Raze Two Wiki. Would it be possible to make us sister wikis, as our wiki is a sequel to yours? Chihang321 23:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) You're awesome Fine - You're one of the best wikia contributors I've ever seen. Now, I'd like to tell you that a sister wiki is another wiki, and both subjects of the wikis are related, or to act as a backup, another source of information that is close to the orignal wiki's information, etc. Chihang321 01:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request. Hello Awikicontributer, I have been editing this wiki passively for some time, and I think that I can build the wiki, the sister wiki idea chihang321 mentioned seems to have been scrapped, as http://razeone.wikia.com/ has been created, however, this one is in a much better shape, and I think I can restore it, can I please have admin rights so I can build this wiki further? Thank you. Dark123456789 23:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC)